<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[391walker] by DEAMNATION</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838976">[391walker]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEAMNATION/pseuds/DEAMNATION'>DEAMNATION</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Electronic Dance Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>391Walker - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEAMNATION/pseuds/DEAMNATION</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[391walker]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喝醉酒的艾伦安安静静地坐在那里。他就像光明之神巴德尔，他是这世间一切光辉美丽的事物的化身，至少肯尼斯是这么想的。他英俊、天真、愉快，亚麻色的头发和白皙的皮肤无时无刻的在散发光芒，照进了肯尼斯的心，只要是见过他的人，无一不沉沦于他。</p>
<p>艾伦借着醉酒肆意放纵自己的情绪，撕下了平时带着的伪装和面具，他摇摇晃晃的站了起来，摸索着吻上了肯尼斯的唇。艾伦在害怕，怕这一夜之后肯尼斯就会走。所以哪怕只有今晚，他也要真实的去爱。</p>
<p>肯尼斯还没缓过神来，感觉到了唇上温润的触感。他没有想到艾伦会如此的主动，他吻了回去。可艾伦就像闹小孩子的脾气一样，死死地咬住牙不放，甚至还咯咯咯的笑出了声。肯尼斯有点儿急了，可就在这时，艾伦推开了肯尼斯，挣脱了肯尼斯的怀抱，贴着肯尼斯的耳朵说了句：“我喜欢你！”说完，笑着跑进了舞会的人群之中。</p>
<p>肯尼斯愣住了，等他回过神来，艾伦已经消失在人群之中。“噢！对不起，格里涅维奇公爵。”“抱歉，小姐。”肯尼斯也跑进了人群。“该死的！”肯尼斯心里不爽到。突然，他再次听到了那笑声，像清脆的银铃声，直直的撞进了肯尼斯的心房。他跟随着那笑声，终于找到了艾伦。</p>
<p>他们被人群挤进了一个走廊，艾伦熟门熟路的将肯尼斯带进了他的房间，迫不及待地吻上肯尼斯的了唇。相比上次，这次就顺利了很多，肯尼斯撬开他的牙关，与艾伦的小舌纠缠，直到艾伦快喘不过气来。肯尼斯不知不觉间就释放了自己的信息素，是金朗姆的味道，这使得艾伦又一次醉了，就像他们在一起跳舞时一样。</p>
<p>肯尼斯将艾伦带到了床边，轻轻地将他放在床上。他脱了艾伦的衣服，想要给他换上睡衣。醉酒后的艾伦浑身都是敏感带，连肯尼斯给他换衣服时的轻微触碰都能使他发出一声呻吟。给艾伦换好睡衣后，肯尼斯起身要走，艾伦顺势缠上了他，用略微带着哭腔的声音说：“肯尼斯，不要走……”说罢，还蹭了蹭肯尼斯。不蹭不要紧，这一蹭就蹭到了某个物件，肯尼斯倒吸了口凉气。“奥丁在上，再忍下去我就不是个正常的男人。”</p>
<p>肯尼斯将艾伦压在床上，再一次吻上了他的唇，不断的释放着信息素。顺着往下，肯尼斯在艾伦的脖子上留下了些明显的红印。再次向下，肯尼斯咬上了艾伦左胸的红缨，用牙齿撕咬，艾伦感受到了刺激，挺了挺胸，想让肯尼斯也照顾一下右边。肯尼斯轻笑了一声，明白了艾伦的意思，可他就是不，谁叫艾伦刚才那样对他。直到艾伦的那双漂亮的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，肯尼斯心软了，左右开弓。</p>
<p>接着往下，肯尼斯的手来到了艾伦的两腿之间，还摸了一把。加上刚才的刺激，艾伦射了出来，肯尼斯的手上，他自己的小腹上，床单上，到处都是。肯尼斯带着满手的艾伦的精液，将手伸向了艾伦的秘密之地。他依旧释放着信息素，可怜的艾伦，被逼着发了情。</p>
<p>那个地方到了，肯尼斯尝试着想要给艾伦扩张，可艾伦实在是太紧了，才勉强的进了一根手指，艾伦就皱紧了眉头，酒醒了一半，也恢复了一丝理智。他看清了在他身上的人，还有他们现在现在尴尬的处境，想要推开肯尼斯，说：“尼尔森先生，请您……您快出去。”说罢，发情期的情欲又涌了上来。肯尼斯调笑道：“那么，沃克公子，也请您告诉我，是从哪里出去呢？这里呢，还是……”肯尼斯又加了一根手指，在穴道里旋转抠挖，穴道的内壁吸引着肯尼斯向更深的地方探去，肯尼斯触碰到了一个凸起，艾伦顿时身体紧绷，发出了一声呻吟他恶趣味的按了按，艾伦音调顿时提高了不少。肯尼斯很快又加进去了第三根手指扩张，他觉得够了，拔出了手指。艾伦感到身下传来一阵空虚感，难耐地扭了扭腰，想要索取更多。这一切肯尼斯都看在眼里，可他就是故意不进去，俯下身子对艾伦说：“哦，宝贝儿，你知道吗？你现在就像个荡妇。想要吗？那你可要亲口说出来才行啊。”“我……”艾伦咕哝了句想要。“你说了什么，我没听清？”说罢，肯尼斯还假装可惜的摇了摇头。终于，情欲胜过了羞耻心，艾伦说出了那句话“我想要……”“你想要什么？”肯尼斯不依不饶。“想要……想要你进来，肏我。”肯尼斯终于听见了他想要的那句话，对艾伦说到：“看，这不就结了。早这么说，我们都舒服。”肯尼斯现在非常的愉悦，艾伦的顺从让他终于有了行动，开始缓慢的推进，可艾伦实在是太紧了，“嘿，放松，宝贝儿你太紧了。”肯尼斯尝试着用吻来安慰艾伦，他的舌头在艾伦的口腔中游走，扫过艾伦敏感区，引得艾伦一阵颤栗。肯尼斯放开了艾伦，现在艾伦的唇上水光潋滟，像是淋满了枫糖浆。艾伦没有想到肯尼斯的反应这么大，他尝试着挣脱，可肯尼斯越抱越紧。现在的艾伦已经被情欲折磨得不成样子，身下湿的一塌糊涂，他被动承受着肯尼斯的一切。“啊……哈啊……我求你……进……来……”</p>
<p>肯尼斯这边也不好受，他涨得生疼。他一直忍到了现在，为的就是想折磨这个小荡夫。他想看他哭的上气不接下气求自己进去的样子，想看他扭着腰肢求自己的样子，想看他意乱情迷的样子……这浪荡幅样子只有他能看到。“该死的，”肯尼斯实在是忍不住了，对艾伦说：“我要进来了，这可是你说的。”</p>
<p>艾伦的身下传来剧痛，粗大的性器捅进了未经人事的小穴。肯尼斯拉着艾伦的两条修长白皙的腿缠在自己的腰上，开始大力地顶弄，艾伦顿时没了力气，随着肯尼斯的顶弄摇晃着。肯尼斯信息素的味道几乎贯穿了他每个毛孔，身上像是有蚂蚁在爬，浑身酥痒。顶弄了没几下，艾伦哭着又一次射了出来，白浊弄了一身，使得艾伦现在看起来更加色情。</p>
<p>现在艾伦的身下可谓是水漫金山，肯尼斯粗大的性器进出自如，每次进出都会带出来一点粉红的肠肉，可爱紧致的小穴正在吸引着肯尼斯，不想让他走。而它的主人呢？正眼神涣散躺在床上，扭动着腰肢渴求更多。</p>
<p>不。</p>
<p>不够。</p>
<p>这还不够！肯尼斯的眼里暗流涌动，他想让艾伦哭的更厉害，眼神涣散，只知道像个荡妇一样呻吟。</p>
<p>他又拉着艾伦的腿，在他的脚背落下了虔诚的一吻，就像童话里的骑士落在公主手背上的吻，可是肯尼斯显然不是什么忠诚的骑士，而是一个衣冠禽兽。他顶弄得更深了，似乎想把全部塞进那个紧致的小穴。</p>
<p>肯尼斯碰到了某处，艾伦突然发出一声尖叫，声音拔高了几度，几乎是瞬间软了下来。肯尼斯明白了那地方的特殊性，狠狠地向那处顶弄。可怜的小穴吞吐着尺寸惊人的性器。房间里回荡着令人羞耻的水声还有艾伦愈加放荡的呻吟。</p>
<p>突然间，门外传来了脚步声，肯尼斯捂住了艾伦的嘴，在他耳边轻声说：“艾伦，不想让别人听见就小声点。”可肯尼斯身下的动作依旧不停，一边顶到最深处一边舔弄艾伦的耳垂，看着他轻微发抖又满面潮红的样子，俯在艾伦的耳边说：“你都不知道你自己现在有多么的‘漂亮’。”</p>
<p>肯尼斯抱起艾伦，两人一起坐在椅子上，在一个巨大的镜子前。现在的体位让肯尼斯到达了一个恐怖的深度，像是要把艾伦贯穿。现在艾伦的肚子被顶弄的鼓了起来，就像是怀孕了，隐隐约约还能看到肯尼斯的形状。</p>
<p>虽然艾伦照过镜子，但他从来没有这样照过。脱光了，还和一个男人正在做爱。艾伦就这么呆住了，盯着两人的交合处，手不自觉地抚上鼓起的小腹，他害羞了。</p>
<p>“吆，小荡妇现在知道害羞了？”肯尼斯盯着镜子里害羞的人儿，掰开了艾伦的双腿，好让艾伦看得更清楚。他大开大合的肏弄着，艾伦顿时仰起了头，呻吟了一声。肯尼斯受到了极大的愉悦，肏弄的更狠。“不要了……不要……求……求求你……”艾伦害怕接受更加激烈的性爱，他只是一个刚刚成年的未经人事的男孩罢了。</p>
<p>肯尼斯听艾伦的，拔出了性器，艾伦的难耐地扭着腰，又想让肯尼斯进来。“既然你这么想要，那刚才又是谁让我出去的呢？”肯尼斯坏心眼的在艾伦穴口磨蹭着，就是不进去。“我，是我……”艾伦哭着回答。</p>
<p>趁着艾伦愣神的时候，肯尼斯毫无征兆地进去了，因为重力的作用，肯尼斯一下就进到了最深处，艾伦双腿颤抖着，又一次射了出来。“你可真是个小荡妇，我都还没射，你已经射了几次了，嗯？”肯尼斯掰正了艾伦的脸，让他看着镜子里的自己。艾伦就这么看着自己的后穴吞吐着性器，脸红的要滴血。</p>
<p>肯尼斯亲吻着艾伦的脖颈，在艾伦的腺体处停留，说：“小荡妇这就受不了了？那我们回床上去吧。”肯尼斯的性器在艾伦的体内慢慢地涨大。</p>
<p>艾伦躺在在床上，手指抓着床单，关节处发红。肯尼斯越来越深，艾伦疲软的性器再次抬头，射出了些近乎透明的液体。“不要……不要了……”艾伦哭了起来。</p>
<p>“不要……太深了……求……求求你……轻一点……快出去啊……”艾伦的这句话被肯尼斯肏的支离破碎。“我求求你了！我真的……真的不想要了……”肯尼斯听见这句话心软了。“肯尼斯，我真的……不想要了……”艾伦泪眼朦胧地看着肯尼斯。可肯尼斯听见了名为理智的弦崩断的声音，就因为刚才艾伦那声娇媚的肯尼斯，他开始更加疯狂的顶弄，恨不得将囊袋也顶进穴道。突然间，肯尼斯顶进了艾伦的生殖腔，艾伦感觉自己像是被人从中间劈成了两半，腔内一片混乱。可肯尼斯的性器还在顶弄着，每次顶弄，身下的人都会发出诱人的喘息声。</p>
<p>“叫我什么？”</p>
<p>“肯……肯尼斯……”</p>
<p>“宝贝儿，再叫一次。”肯尼斯像是奖励一般，又顶弄了一下。艾伦的两眼上翻，脸色呈现出不正常的潮红。</p>
<p>艾伦已经失去了理智，来不及吞咽的口水流下，都滴在了锁骨上，显得十分色气。</p>
<p>“肯……尼……斯……”</p>
<p>肯尼斯现在要疯了，艾伦突如其来的顺从极大地满足了他的征服欲，他缓缓地将性器抽出，艳红的小穴留出了白浊，肯尼斯爱抚着艾伦的大腿根，那里可谓是水光十足。</p>
<p>现在的艾伦以一个极其色情的姿势躺在床上，大口喘着气，两腿打开着，将自己的一切都暴露了出来，就是在赤裸裸的勾引。圣洁如光明之神的他，也还是被拉下了神坛，堕入了欲望的深渊。</p>
<p>可是才刚过一会儿，肯尼斯又进去了，艾伦的小腹像是被一把尖锐的刀给撑开了。“好了，宝贝可以睡一会儿了，接下来要把我们锁住一段时间了。”肯尼斯的性器已经在艾伦的子宫中涨大成结，过不了多久，这里将灌满他的精液，甚至还会诞生一个小生命。</p>
<p>艾伦已经睡着了，肯尼斯缓慢拔出了性器，引出了怀中人儿的一声喘息。他在艾伦的唇上落下一吻，不带任何情欲，只有单纯的爱。拉过被子盖在两人身上，肯尼斯轻轻地在艾伦耳边说道：“好好睡吧。”</p>
<p>现在，我们没有理由不相信，对于两人来说，这是他们一生中最美好的夜晚。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>